1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to panel cameras, and optical touch screens and display apparatuses employing the panel camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen, which is a User Interface (UI), is installed on a front surface of a display of an electronic device such as a computer, a notebook, a Portable Media Player (PMP), etc., to input a particular command or data to the electronic device by sensing a touch point which a finger or a pointing device touches.
With the increasing demand for user convenience, the demand for such a touch screen is also increasing and the application range of the touch screen is expanding to broadcasting, education, medical imaging, pictures, music, moving pictures, virtual reality games, and e-commerce such as Business-to-Business (B2B) commerce or Business-to-Consumer (B2C) commerce.
In the touch screen, touch sensing through touches, such as in capacitive type sensing or resistive type sensing, has been widely used. For more convenient UIs, there is a need for proximity touch sensing for sensing motion of a finger in a non-contact manner and recognition of a user's action from a remote distance.